Un vistazo en la vida de Harrina Potter
by Fiore JW
Summary: Harrina Potter tiene un zoologico de familia: una tia llamada Vernolia, un tio llamado Petunio y a su obesa prima Dudelia, su vida es muy normal...por ahora pero mientras debe lidiar con la vida de una niña de once años. Este fic pertenece al reto "Mundo al reves" de el foro " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"


**Hp le pertenece a JK Rowling yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el reto "Mundo al revés" de el foro " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"**

* * *

Tía Vernolia rió entre dientes.

—La pequeña tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su madre. ¡Bravo, Dudelia! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hija.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tío Petunio fue a cogerlo, mientras Harrina y tía Vernolia miraban a Dudelia, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras modelo barbie ciclista, la filmadora, el carro rosado con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tío Petunio volvió, enfadado y preocupado ala vez.

—Malas noticias, Vernolia—dijo—. El señor Figgo se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarla. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harrino.

—¡Como siempre cagandola!—exclamo Vernolia.

La boca de Dudelia se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harrina dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudelia sus padres la llevaban con una amiga a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harrina se quedaba con el señor Figgo,un anciano loco que vivía a dos manzanas. Harrina no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y el señor Figgo le hacía mirar las fotos de todos las gatas que había tenido.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tío Petunio, mirando con ira a Harrina como si el lo hubiera planeado todo. Harrina sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de el señor Figgo, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, la Señora Paws o Tufty .

—Podemos llamar a Margo —sugirió tía Vernolia.

—No Por favor, el gordo hediondo no—rogó internamente Harrina.

—No seas tonta, Vernolia, el no aguanta a la chica.

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harrina de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonta que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.

—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amigo... cómo se llama... Yvonno?

—Está de vacaciones en Mexico —respondió enfadado tio Petunio

—Ojalá se intoxique con unos tacos—susurro la chica.

—¿Que dijiste mocosa?—pregunto Tio Petunio

—Nada, nada. Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzada Harrina. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudelia

Tio Petunio la miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.

—No voy a quemar la casa, o si— dijo Harrina, susurrando lo ultimo, pero no le escucharon.

—Supongo que podemos llevarla al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tio Petunio—... y dejarl en el coche...

—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo..

—Tienen razón yo no me quedare en ese coche barato.

Dudelia comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su padre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Mi pequeñita Duddelia no llores, papa no dejará que ella te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándola.

—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... ella venga! —exclamó Dudelia entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harrina, desde los brazos de su padre.

—No me importa prima morsa, prefiero quedarme aquí—expreso Harrina.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tio Petunio en tono desesperado

—¿La niña con cara de rata?—pregunto Harrina en voz alta para después ser pisada por Tia Vernolia en señal de silencio.

Un momento más tarde, la mejor amiga de Dudelia , Piersa Polkiss, entró con su padre. Piersa era una chica flacucha con cara de rata. Era la que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de las chicas detrás de la espalda mientras Dudelia les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Harrina, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piersa y Dudelia, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tia Vernolia se llevó aparte a Harrina.

—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harrina—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chica: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.

—¿Como que cosa rara?—pregunto la chica observando sus uñas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, adefesio—respondió Tia Vernolia.

—Alto ahi, Tia me parece hipócrita que me llames adefesio considerando que tu cara parece la de un trasero de morsa

Tia Vernolia gruño

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harrina—. De verdad...

Pero tía Vernolia no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harrina y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que ella no las causaba.


End file.
